Unlike static random access memories (SRAMs) in which the information stored remains so indefinitely at least as long as these memories remain energized, dynamic memories have the particular feature of requiring periodic refreshing of the information stored because of the stray leakage currents which discharge the storage capacitor of each memory cell (memory slot). This refreshing is conventionally performed in the course of a read/re-write cycle consequently requiring a specific phase for re-writing the data read.
Among the known memory cells for dynamic random access memories, mention may be made in particular of those containing two or three transistors, and those containing a single transistor, the information in which is moreover destroyed by reading.